Keeping the Moon
by halie526
Summary: This is the sequal to Austin and Ally: 25 years later. So, I would recomend reading that one first! What happens when Monica and Mason join Austin and Ally on their WORLD WIDE tour?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I had SOO many nice reviews and PM's! So, here is the first chapter to the SEQUL to Austin and Ally: 25 years later!**

* * *

Giggling Monica smacked at Mason's hand. "Stop tickling me Mason!"

He laughed and moved closer to her, backing her up against the wall.

"Mason!" She laughed at him, trying to playfully push him off.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her as close as he could. Leaning down he kissed her neck as he tickled her sides again.

"What?" He asked innocently, lips still by Monica's neck. "You don't want me to kiss you?"

Monica carefully grabbed Mason's chin, pulling his lips to hers. She smiled playfully, "Oh, I DEFINITELY want you to kiss me."

Mason took the invitation and placed his lips on hers. It wasn't a soft slow kiss, it was wanting, and passion. His tongue flicked across her bottom lip, and she sighed as she opened her mouth for him.

After a few minutes, when they both needed air, they pulled apart.

"Well thats a new one." Mason said,

"What?" Monica asked him.

He smiled at her. "Making out in the closet of an airplane."

Monica laughed at him and adjusted her shirt. "Speaking of which, we should probably get back out there. We should be landing soon."

"Landing? Landing where?" He asked with mock surprise.

"Montpellier, France." Monica answered him, with a mock accent.

"I know." He said, poking her side again. "I just wanted to hear your hot british accent."

"French." Monica corrected him.

"Same thing." He leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

**Sorry Its so short! ill upload again soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I made ya'll wait so long. My computer broke. Sad days... Anyways, heres chapter two!**

* * *

"Daddy!" Monica screamed, launching herself into Austins arms. "I've missed you guys so much. Where's mom?"

"She went to baggage claim. How was your trip princess?" Austin asked, hugging his daughter.

"It was fine, when I managed to get Mason on the plane." She turned and smiled at him.

Austin moved towards Mason. "You're gonna have to get over that, son."

Mason shook his hand. "Nice to see you again Mr. Moon."

"Mason, you have known us since you were a baby! Call us Austin and Ally!" Came a voice from behind them.

"Mom!" Monica yelled, hugging her. "I've missed you guys so much."

"I know. I've missed you too sweetheart." Ally wrapped her daughter in a hug. "And I expect that you have kept an eye on my daughter?" She crosses her arms at Mason.

"Of course Mrs. Moon." He smiles at her and slides a hand around Monica's waist, ignoring the glare from Austin.

"Well, come one kids." Austin says, grabbing Monica's bags. "The limo is waiting outside, and we need to get you guys to the performing center, so you can practice."

Mason grabbed his bags and walked behind Austin and Ally, his arm still around Monica's waist. Austin continued to talk about practicing and tours and new songs towards the doors. As he walked through the door his voice suddenly stopped. Mason saw why he stopped as they also passed through the doors.

The crowd was HUGE. There were police officers on either side of them to help guide them to the limo. Fans were screaming, but not just for Austin and Ally. Teen girls had posters and signs that read "Mason!" "We Love You!" "Masonica!" They had to hold up their hands to shield their faces from the camera flashes.

"Monica! Monica?" I reporter yelled. "How do you feel about having two starts as parents?"

Monica was too shocked to answer, and just stared at all of the cameras and reporters.

They eventually made it to the car and Austin helped usher them all in. "Wow," Austin started. "I didn't think it would already be this bad..."

"Bad?" Mason asked. "That was AWESOME!" His leg was shaking with excitement.

Monica still sat a little shocked.

"You okay hunny?" Ally asked, rubbing her arm.

"Y-Yeah.. Just a little shocked, thats all." Monica answered, reaching over and grabbing Masons hand.

"You're going to have to get used to all of this, kids! This is how it will be for the next few months, until we get back home." Austin told them, sitting back .

"Hopefully it won't be so bad when we get to Paris in two days." Ally said. resting her hand on Austin's knee.

Monica looked up at Mason, he was smiling at her.

"What?" She asked, blushing.

"Nothing.. I'm just happy that we get to spend our 7 month anniversary in the city of love." He wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

Monica smiled. "I know! I'm so excited." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as her dad coughed.


End file.
